Ordinary morning
by Splanchnique
Summary: Every morning, it is the same... / Translated from french by Finicia / YAOI parts of life of Agon, Kid and Hiruma
1. Ordinary Morning

**Hello and welcome! Well I'm french and so... I have a bad baaaaad english (It's also me who wrote the summary). Really. But _Finicia_ nicely translate my french fic for you, english readers! (Thank you sooo much, Finicia!)**

**This fanfiction is about the trio Agon Kid and Hiruma. Three lovers, yes, don't be surprised ^^" just try to read it please. No lemon, just their common life. In french there is 23 chapters for the moment, we will see if Finicia traslate the others. It depends on you and your opinion.**

**I hope I don't make too much faults in this introduction (tell me if I do, please, I want to progress!) **

**Have a good time reading!**

* * *

**Ordinary morning**

Hiruma was always the first one up. Normally Kid followed just after him but that didn't stop the fact that it was always Hiruma that prepared the fuckin' breakfast. To think that the brunet was doing it on purpose. He was practically sure that he'll wait in his room until he heard the blond waking up and heading to the kitchen.

Well, he couldn't hold for to long a grudge against him since when Kid arrived in his pajamas behind him, his black hair tangled and his beard from three-days long giving him this exquisite charm. The two words that described him best were easy going and sexy.  
A kiss in the neck, his arms around his waist and that "hello" half asleep and all was forgiven.

"Kid good god you're not going to start?!  
- Mmh? "

Nibbling his shoulder, what a player, the cowboy slid his hands under the boxer of the demon that he wore to sleep. The worst in all of this is that he knew that if he tried shouting nothing will budge the cowboy. The phlegm of the brown was just too much. For the hundred time he tried pushing him away – but without any real conviction- in the end he found himself on the kitchen table with Kid covering his neck with kisses.  
Shit! Why did he have to give in? EVERY time?... Fuck.  
On top of that he manage to whimper under the kisses and the caresses from the quarterback of Seibu.

"I hope I'm not bothering you trash. Don't forget that you're not alone."

Kid smiled and leaned his head on Hiruma's shoulder before turning around and leaving the blond.

"Then wake up earlier Agon. If you don't I'll keep on taking advantage of that."

And here's the last one. He always wakes up after his two roommates'. Every morning was the same.

He woke up.  
Then Kid tries to take him in the kitchen.  
Then Agon gets angry and starts shouting at Shien for his selfishness and injustice.

Damn, this is not a life…..

Managing the calm and lazy brunet was already impossible but managing that fuckin' Dread when he was having a jealousy crisis badly hidden for the demon was a feat.

He felt that his whole body is going to pay for it again.

Bingo. Agon just took his wrist to bring him near him and steal him an ardent and possessive kiss- that's his way to say hello the demon found out after many months of training. Then he gave Kid a defying look. The quarterback responded by raising his shoulder with his eternal melancholic smile.

It's been what? A year since they've been living under the same roof?  
Every day the same story repeated itself. Even so he couldn't get bored of it. They couldn't hide the truth; they loved each other in their own way. This little rivalry between the players of Seibu and Shrinryuji was just a game.  
Just to know who is going to occupy himself of Hiruma first?

Oh you shouldn't think that he was the only center of intention in this love triangle. He saw more than once Agon and Kid kiss passionately in the hallway. But that time he got angry and of course jealous.  
"Don't push it either...

One look and the three of them agreed. Agon let go of him and leaned against a wall, while Kid resumed what just got interupted.

Hiruma knew very well how this is going to end up.  
Breakfast is going to get burned again


	2. Whim

**Yay, the chapter two is here! ^w^ (Thanks to Finicia again!)  
****I hope you will enjoy it! **

**

* * *

**

Whim

« No Shien! Stop it, shit!  
- Youichi… be a little…..  
- I said no, you deaf fuckin' cowboy? »

The brunet sighed and smiled a bit, without leaving his lover. Yes, they were living together. Yes they were sleeping together- what would be lying about it lead to? But no, no and NO he wasn't at the mercy of the stupid guys' whim who he was sharing the same roof with and occasionally the same bed.  
Well, to say it all, each one had his own room for security measures. But as you can see it was a security measure that was useless in the present case.

A hand on Kid's throat, Hiruma was holding him the furthest away he could from himself.

« Not until he gets back, got that?  
- I don't want to wait till tomorrow.  
- What do you mean? With a questioning eyebrow the demon asked.  
- Romantic date. » The quarterback of Seibu simply answered.

Keeping the distance between him and the brunet, the blond darkened. Even Kid stopped struggling.  
So know he was looking elsewhere? We weren't enough to satisfy him?  
That fuckin' dread hasn't lost his preference for women.

« Is that so? You're not entirely wrong; I don't see why we should wait. »

A small victorious smile appeared on the slim face of Shien. He stole a kiss to the demon, too tender to Hiruma taste, which quickly came back by kissing him passionately.  
If that's how it is, then there's no need of him.

It was crazy how Hiruma fell in the same trick over and over again, it was so simple. He read him like an open book. You just needed to make him think that Agon was messing with girl. Like that he could have him all for his own.  
It was nice from time to time to have this exclusivity just for a few hours. What can you ask better than this? But the demon never reproached anything to the dreadlocks adolescent. A love triangle like theirs couldn't always be equitable, and every one was free of their movements, authorized to see elsewhere if they wanted to. But even Kid knew that Agon couldn't cheat on them. He liked a lot the player of Shinryujii, but he liked to have from time to time a bit of intimacy with the demon, without being obliged to share him. These moments were so rare…

He was about to untie the blond pants that were getting in the way when his rooms door opened on a furious Agon.

« And nobody's waiting for me? Trashes! Idiots! Selfish bastards! »

And the list went on and on getting worse and worse after each word.  
An azure look turned from Agon to the quaterback of Seibu, with all the reproaches of the world

« … Shien? »

*****

He had to excuse and explain himself in a record time; to be sure he will not be killed by both of them. Hiruma sighed loudly, tired of the mistake of one of his lover while the other one cursed and shouted against Kid's individualism. Kid excused himself again with a little guilty smile. They weren't going to hold it against him eternally, no?

When he saw both men of his life look at each other in an understanding way and pronounce "uke" at the same time, he knew that he had passed all limits...

**

* * *

**

**uke: the man who is "dominated" in the couple during sex (Finicia said to me that I should explain this word ^^)**

* * *


	3. Blessed by the Gods

**Yah! An other one! This time it's the Agon's point of vue.**

**I hope you'll like it ;)**

**

* * *

**

Blessed by the gods

A blond, a brunet, one spirited the other placid; one will bite him till he started bleeding while there in the act unlike the other who will appease his pain by a caress. Agon estimated himself chosen by the Gods even in his private life. Who else could boast of subduing two beings that are the most independent that the earth has brought? He didn't have one lover, but two and the most improbable that exist.  
But in harmony with his affirmed character – or unbearable depending the point of view – he wasn't often at home, he preferred strolling in the city until no precise hour. Often he will sleep somewhere else and Hiruma will storm everything he knows the next morning.

He would have never thought, that but the demon was the type of guy who got jealous.

Jealous of these chicks that hanged systematically on his arms every time the quarterback of Shinryuji put his nose outside. For a while it had pleased him and what was useful is that he could get anything he wanted from these chicks. Generally everything he wore or possessed was directly paid by the wallets of these useless girls .  
A smile and everything was done, why not take advantage of it?

Yeah, it was nice, but he quickly felt that's not what he really desired. The presents and all of that were nice; of course he'll never spit on them. But all these nights spend in the beds of girls, who will whimper his name over and over again or who will get angry because he always left early, all of that had exhausted him.  
In reality, after a while, generous hips and chests weren't that attractive for him anymore. What? It was just a mass of grease, not worth of getting up at night for…

And American football had given an explanation to his boredom. By looking at all the players around him, in the match against Deimon, he started fixing the quarterback that had always challenged him for a long time. Only one thought could connect his neurons: Hiruma had the prettiest little but he had ever seen.  
That was certainly the reason why he had lost. It was a good excuse no?

Anyway, he had a reason and he assumed his… tendencies. By tumbling in the next weeks Hiruma in the changing room as a matter of fact.

Then Kid arrived, with his tender smile, his black eyes and damn what a body. It was the demon who found him first, and proposed to him this strange idea of a household with three persons.  
Well, ultimately he wasn't against the idea. Agon wasn't the type to get jealous, in opposition with his first companion. Although he was suspecting him of having attracted Shien in their nets: to avoid Agon of cheating on the blond with.

Finally whatever it was, even if their relationship had been strangely constructed, it was nonetheless extremely solid after a few months. Relatively enough to even make them share the same roof. Fights and sarcasm weren't rare, but they always found a way to reconcile – most of the time, in between the covers. It was his 'at home', even though his wasn't there all the time. A place where he felt in his place: even more then when he was living with his twin brother. A place where he will always be greeted: even though it was by these trashes.  
Then again, nothing to complain about, and he liked them, these two losers. Enough to kiss one in the neck without warning, when he is cooking, or caress the other's thigh while he was filing his threat book.

Contrariwise, he always went out with girls form time to time. That mean when he needed new clothes, or a sudden desire to buy new knick-knack. And that, Hiruma couldn't forgive. Generally, if he heard of one of his escapade with one of his chicks, he was good to go sleep elsewhere for several days. And not at a 'girlfriends' place: formally forbidden.  
Shien had tried taking his defense from time to time but he wasn't the one who had the more character here. The demon reigned in master. Even Agon folded to his directives.  
Yes, him, the most proud player of Shinryuji bends down his head in front of the blond. Well you shouldn't imagine that he doesn't do anything, insults and provocation were cute sins. But in general fights always ended with the slamming of doors without any call. The one that means 'don't think about putting your foot here before you get invited back'

Well, he obeyed, that's all. The blond will calm down after two, three days, and then he could have access again to all he really desired: his heart, his soul and of course his body. And obviously by the same occasion the one of Kids'.

He didn't have any preference between both of them. He loved them without saying anything, it stopped there. He appreciated the virulence of the demoniac adolescent, but he also loved the indolence of the cowboy. According to his humor, he took a different lover. He took Hiruma if he needed passion. The tour of Kid will come when he desired tenderness, that's all.

"Fuckin' dread?  
-What's wrong trash?  
- Nothing, fuck off. The blond answered sharply.  
- Don't come back too late." Translated Shien, taken in his book.

The usual, pleasant and reassuring, a pause in his tumultuous life and his fire character (je sais pas si ca se dit). He needed them to feel complete

With these two, he was really blessed by the Gods, like he always said.

* * *


	4. Bath

**Yosh! Sorry for the absence... I was on holidays! 8D But now, the chapter 4 is published \o/ and me and Finicia thank you a lot for your reading! Thank you thank you thank you! And thank you too for your adorable reviews! *w* I'm soooo glad when I recieve them *w***

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Bath**

"If you stay there we're gonna end up by coming to get you. You know that?  
-Two minutes. Leave me just a bit more time…"

Hiruma sighed and tumbled his head backwards, his neck sustained by the edge of the big square bath tub. Agon stretched himself with a mocking smile, at the right of the blond.

"I told you he wouldn't want.  
-Anyway he doesn't have the choice. Are you going to budge?! He added to the intention of his second companion.

He knew that Shien was the sort of being ……. bashful. Also he was the one who brought out the idea of a bath with the three of them. After all, it wasn't like they didn't see each other under all the circumstances. But apparently for Kid, it was still different.  
Anyway, different enough for him to not be possible to separate himself of the door that hide him from the eyes of his lovers.

"Hey trash, you're counting on staying behind that for how long?! Vociferated Agon  
- I'm coming ok, just two minutes…..  
- It's been twenty minutes that we're waiting. We're going to end by melting you know that?" sighed the quarterback of the devil bats, tired.

He closed his eyes, capable of waiting indefinitely. But Agon wasn't as patient as him. A swirl in the water, drops falling on the ground. Another agitation in the water and he opened an eye.

"Fuckin' Dread, you know you're going to drown him?"

The Shinryuji player had grasped the Seibu player by the neck and had buried his head and shoulders in the boiling water. At Hiruma words, he let go with bad grace and he sat back down next to the blond, while Kid rose from there to resume breathing.

"Agon!!  
- I know, I'm crazy and all of that… you're not gonna stay outside now that you're here?"

The cowboy had suddenly blushed. Hiruma brushed the air away with a hand to stump the discomfort of the brunet.

"Don't do your bashful! I think we've done worse than taking a bath together no? And you wouldn't like to leave me alone with that one, right?"

An evil grin was on his face when he pointed to Agon with his chin and it decided Shien to join them, posting himself in front of them, shoulders and nose down. Even though the blond surprised a timid look that landed from time to time on them, running through there chest and throat. He smiled and bent down to his lover, mocking, presenting his neck.

"You want?"

Agon reacted quickly, by embedding the head of the blond in the water.

"Hey! It's been half an hour that I'm next to you and you didn't propose me anything!!  
-'blub'"

He released the pressure on Hiruma, he breathed again, his hair sticking on his temples and neck. The brother of Unsui couldn't prevent himself from passing his hands in it, to excuse himself, then he bite his neck, without caring of the third one, in the front row of a show of a demon purring under the attention.  
Forgetting his prude, Kid reclaimed his part , by stealing a kiss from the Deimon high school student, with a defying look to the one of Shinryiuji.

It wasn't bad. The heat of the water, this jealousy, and these four hand resting on him as though they were querrelling, it revived his keen senses.  
Shien had forgotten his bashfulness and Agon was starting one of his little duels with the cowboy. It was always stimulating to do that in a different space. After all it was because of Kid embarrassment that they had never done it here. Now that he had forgotten himself a bit, it was going to be fun.  
A tongue titillated his ear, a beard from three days long tickled his throat.

Mmmh, they'll take a bath more often.


End file.
